


Repose

by robotnoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, male reader - Freeform, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotnoy/pseuds/robotnoy
Summary: Some quick and dirty reader insert smut, had this sitting around on my drive so enjoy





	Repose

The room was too warm, even the silk sheets felt rough on your bare skin. Kylo held you in his lap, leaning against the headboard, your legs spread with his knees between them, your shoulder blades hitting his powerful chest. His cock rubbed at the small of your back, insistent and impatient. You were laid bare and spread out over his body, on display for the man before you, General Hux, a terrifyingly regal creature, with fiery hair and a personality to match. The General was in a state of mild undress, his tunic neatly folded on a nearby chair, undershirt still tucked into his unbuttoned jodhpurs. His gloves, hat, and boots remained as well, no doubt at Kylo’s express request. The knight beneath you shuddered as you squirmed atop him, finding friction between your bodies. He mouthed dazedly at your neck, sucking bruises into the skin. Hux drank in the sight before him, your embarrassment peaking as his eyes bored into yours. Your body was laid out for him, Kylo’s hands on your wrists, pulling them away ears your chest, showing the pale scars beneath your pectoral muscles. Hux approached the bed carefully, slowly, mounting it to kneel between Kylo’s knees. 

“You two are kriffing lovely,” Hux chuckled, running a gloved hand over your belly, ruffling the hair that trailed down from your navel. “How lucky must I be to warrant such a _delectable_ performance?” 

You felt your face heat, no doubt the General loved to hear himself talk as much in the bedroom as he did making speeches before his troops. 

“My my…” Hux’s pale eyes glittered with intent, gripping your jaw firmly as he pressed a steamy kiss to your lips. “You taste exquisite.” He smirked. Littering kisses down your torso, you squirmed under his attentions, rubbing against Kylo’s straining member. The Knight panted, spilling soft moans into your ears. The General rubbed slow circles across your inner thigh, lowering himself to nuzzle at the apex of your thighs. Kylo’s large hand palmed your belly as Hux finally slipped a finger between your folds, thumbing at your stiff little cock and sighing in content as he dipped his tongue inside you. Kylo rumbled in laughter as you swore under your breath.

“Sir… _please_ sir,” you gasped, grasping tightly into Hux’s no longer perfectly styled red locks. Hux felt a smug sense of satisfaction at fucking the proprietary out of you. 

  



End file.
